<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spicy by Dzuljeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182800">Spicy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta'>Dzuljeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Spices, Time Lady Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS smells strangely like... Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-four</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spicy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose has been woken up by the strong smell of spices all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Christmas already?” She asked, still half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor stared at Rose, not understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I'm sorry,” he said with a chuckle. “A pleasant dream, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose glared at him. “It has been, thanks for asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Time Lord blinked at her, not used to her being mean with him since the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I done wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Not a thing. I need my morning cuppa. Then, we'll talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor didn’t object, knowing this small morning ritual has been doing wonders to Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to join you?” He asked carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor grinned at her. “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he has been risking everything by allowing the TARDIS to prepare the tea this time, but he didn't feel ready to face Rose's anger, if anything went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the tea arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expectant, she took a sip. Then, she stared at the Doctor.  “First, I wake up because of the overwhelming scent of particular spices used on Christmas. Now, I get some spicy tea from the TARDIS, fitting with the atmosphere aboard! Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it reminds me of Christmas,” Rose said dreamily. “Of ginger houses, of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when is this a bad thing, Rose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose inhaled. “It’s not. I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sent her a curious look. “You haven’t even started drinking your tea properly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe sometimes, I don’t need it at all to be happy,” Rose winked at him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>